poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiara's first hunt/Fire/Kovu saves Kiara
This is the scene where Kiara is on her first hunt and Kovu saves her from a fire in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. open up to Rafiki's tree at night time. We see Rafiki is doing a painting of Kiara as she grows Rafiki: Oh, Mufasa. Everyday, Kiara grows more beautiful, into a queen that will someday make us all very proud. a mane on a painting of Kovu But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well. No. blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds Rafiki: Hmm? You have a plan? gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join Rafiki: What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan? yells Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! blows hard at Rafiki Rafiki: Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right, okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki. Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home. Zira shows up Zira: You are ready chuckles circles around Kovu sitting on a rock, revealing that he is grown into an adult lion Zira: Nice.... Very nice. a little You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? Kovu: I will avenge Scar... Take his place in the Pride Lands. Zira: Yes! What have I taught you? Kovu: Simba is the enemy. Zira: And what must you do? Kovu: I must kill him! outlander lionesses roar in response. The scene then change to the Pride Lands. At Pride Rock, Simba and the other lions and friends are waiting with Ryan, Meg and their Friends. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him. Random Lionesses: Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is! Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I am proud of her, Simba. Including my girlfriend and Sarabi. Simba: Thanks, Ryan. emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her. Rafiki: Kiara. lands on a branch and alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily Random Lionesses: Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara! Sarabi: My, how you've grown! and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum Nala: You'll do just fine. Kiara: Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently Simba: All right... I promise. rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa. Simba: (quietly) Make sure she doesn't get hurt. and Pumbaa begins humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view Ryan F-Freeman: My team will go help them and make sure your daughter is safe. nods and the TE goes off to follow Timon and Pumbaa. To Kiara. She is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge Nuka: Yeech. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off. Vitani: mouthful of kindling Mmmh. Sheesh. Nuka: annoyed I'm not scared, okay? jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge Nuka: I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us? I never even had a chance! a jet of hot gas erupts from the ground, burning Nuka's behind Nuka: pain Yaaah! runs to a spout and covers his eyes. Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze Vitani: That's it! a stick with her mouth Now come on. Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly. grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face Nuka: Oooh! Fire! laughs and bounds after Vitani. Scene switches to the open fields, where Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio. Ryan, Meg and friends are with the two Timon: Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position? Pumbaa: confused Uhhh... Upright... smiling head turned slightly to the left... tail erect. Timon: Why do I bother? the area and frames Kiara in his fingers Ah hah. is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright. Ryan F-Freeeman: Take cover, guys! did as the antelope moves over them Timon: This must be where the deer and the antelope play! antelope pass; Timon and Pumbaa shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting. Kiara: {sternly} Timon... what are you doing here? Timon: Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows, nods in the background a little potpourri... Kiara: My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own-- he lied! Timon: No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt! Kiara: I should have known he'd never give me a real chance. runs past them, still breathing hard. Kiara: I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands! Timon: Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Kiara-- come back! hops up on Pumbaa, and they run after her-- but she's far ahead already. Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid! Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I will go after Kiara and make sure she is safe. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Good luck. and Meg runs after Kiara Sean Ryan: I hope nothing bad happens to her, guys. and the others nods switches to where Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks. Nuka: Let's light fire! two run down a slope. Vitani chuckles and drags her stick on the ground, making a line of fire. To Nuka, he is laughing like a madman Nuka: Roasty toasty princess, roasty toast princess... lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames Nuka: Hey, is it hot in here or that just me? he in the circle of fire and rockets up in the air FIRE!!! Yoww! lands on the ground and then laughs maniacallyVitani: at him from off-screen Grr... come on! him off switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching Zira: The plan is in motion. pauses Go! runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away Zazu: Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen? Then, Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising] Simba: No... no! Kiara! Zazu: gasps Simba: Zazu! Fly ahead. Find her! run and Zazu flies.[[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts